Patch 4.0.3a (undocumented changes)
World environment: general * Most unimplemented terrain between zones has been filled for a seamless flying experience, with new mountains, lakes inaccessible by foot, and other filler terrain introduced. Rough jarring shifts in textures in areas not supposed to be accessible by foot have been smoothed over. * The old, inaccessible Mount Hyjal zone has been replaced with the new level 78-82 zone. As such, the No Man's Land debuff has been lifted. * Flying is available without additional training. Flight Paths * New flight paths in Dolanaar and Darnassus (near the portal to Rut'theran Village). * Night elf starter flight path availability: Dolanaar, Darkshore, Darnassus, Lor'danel. Kalimdor Ashenvale * Silverwind Refuge has been claimed by the Horde. * More of eastern Ashenvale has been deforested. * A volcano has erupted and created a lava slide just north of Silverwind Refuge. * Hellscream's Watch has been built north of Astranaar. * Astranaar has been updated with new high-resolution textures. * The Talondeep Path has been excavated away by the Horde, creating a new passage between Ashenvale and Stonetalon Mountains: the Talondeep Pass. To the northwest is a new night elf outpost: Stardust Spire. * The previously unnamed and empty night elf house near the Darkshore border is now named Orendil's Retreat. * Tree models have been updated with a higher quality ones. Azshara * With the arrival of the goblins, the entire zone has been terraformed and carved into a giant Horde symbol. New locations created by the goblins include: ** Bilgewater Harbor ** Gallywix Pleasure Palace ** Mountainfoot Strip Mine ** The Secret Lab Azuremyst Isle * The boat from Valaar's Berth now goes to Rut'theran Village instead of Auberdine. Barrens * The Barrens have now been split into two new zones with the names: the Northern Barrens and the Southern Barrens. Darkshore * This zone seems to have been more badly damaged by the Cataclysm than the surrounding ones. Many cracks in the ground have appeared along the coast. * Auberdine has been wrecked and abandoned, and is now known as the Ruins of Auberdine. * The Auberdine Refugee Camp has been opened southeast of Auberdine. * A new night elf port, Lor'danel, has been built northeast of Auberdine. * Shatterspear Vale is now accessible by foot through the Shatterspear Pass. Darnassus * Malfurion Stormrage now stands in the Temple of the Moon next to Tyrande Whisperwind, and is involved in quests. * Now contains a flight path. Desolace * A new expanse of grassland and forest, the Cenarion Wildlands, has come to life in the middle of the zone. Durotar * Echo Isles have been reclaimed. * Southfury River has eroded its eastern bank, turning it into the Southfury Watershed. Dustwallow Marsh * A new road has been built connecting Theramore Keep directly to the Southern Barrens. Feralas * The Isle of Dread has sunk. * The old Feathermoon Stronghold has been devastated and abandoned, and is now called the Ruins of Feathermoon. * A new Feathermoon Stronghold has been constructed on the Forgotten Coast. * Thalanaar has been destroyed, and New Thalanaar has been built west of it. * A new tauren settlement, Camp Ataya, has opened on the north. Mulgore * The entrance to the zone has been reinforced with a gate. * The Stonetalon Pass now connects the zone to Stonetalon Mountains. Northern Barrens Orgrimmar * The buildings have been reinforced with metal. * A second gate has been opened at the north, leading to Azshara. Southern Barrens * Camp Taurajo has been ruined, and is now called the Ruins of Taurajo. * The Alliance has advanced into the zone, building Fort Triumph. Stonetalon Mountains * The zone has been heavily rearranged, making it much more open to travel. * Stonetalon Peak has been abandoned. The night elves have relocated to Thal'darah Grove and Thal'darah Overlook to the southwest. * A new night elf base, Windshear Hold, has been added on the cliffs above Windshear Crag. * A new passage from Windshear Crag north has opened. * The Charred Vale has been completely burned with lava. * Other new subzones added: ** Cliffwalker Post ** Farwatcher's Glen ** The Fold ** Sludgewerks Tanaris * Steamwheedle Port has sunk under the sea, along with a large chunk of the land at the northeast until Gadgetzan, which has been converted into a port. * The Uldum gate in the Valley of the Watchers has changed in appearance significantly. There is now also a second, overland entrance to the partially-implemented Uldum zone. Both are so far sealed with invisible walls. Teldrassil * The old Rut'theran Village has been destroyed, but a new one has opened slightly farther into the sea. It now has three docks. * Dolanaar now has a flight path. * Mage trainers have been added to Dolanaar and Shadowglen. * Tree models have been updated with a higher quality ones. Thousand Needles * The entire zone has been flooded, with the former mesas now sticking as islands amid the new sea. Winterspring * Darkwhisper Gorge is no longer counted as part of Winterspring, but is included in the new Mount Hyjal zone. * The bridge to Darkwhisper Gorge across Frostwhisper Gorge has disappeared, rendering it inaccessible by foot. Eastern Kingdoms General * The inaccessible land west of Burning Steppes has been replaced by water. Intentionally or not, it means that it now matches the Deeprun Tram, which passes underwater between Stormwind and Ironforge. The split continues further west as a rift in the crust between Dun Morogh and Searing Gorge, and then between Badlands and Loch Modan. * The inaccessible land east of Burning Steppes has similarly been replaced by water. Alterac Mountains Arathi Highlands * A new Forsaken encampment named Galen's Fall has been built near the Thoradin's Wall. * A new dwarven passage now links the zone with the Hinterlands. Badlands * The passage to Loch Modan has been blocked by the new rift. * A new goblin port has been built. Blasted Lands * The ground architecture is now more high-resolution. * With the coast opened, the zone is no longer landlocked. * The Tainted Forest has partially replaced the Tainted Scar. * A new Gilneas-architecture settlement, Surwich, has appeared at the southwest. * Dreadmaul Hold has been taken over by the Horde and reinforced in Northrend style. Burning Steppes * The zone has been (partially) updated with new high-resolution textures. Dun Morogh * The north path leading to Gnomeregan has been buried by an avalanche. * The Ironforge Airfield now shows its subzone name when flying over it. * Charred mountains have extended farther into the sea just south of Newman's Landing. Duskwood * Raven Hill is now a worgen settlement with a flight master and Gilnean tents. Eastern Plaguelands * The plague has partially regressed, roughly to the level of pre-Cataclysm Western Plaguelands. Water has appeared again in formerly dried basins. * The patch of land around Light's Hope Chapel is now green and plague-free, and has been reinforced with walls. * Argent Crusade banners are seen prominently through the zone, including the four PvP towers and the new Light's Hope Chapel. Elwynn Forest * Goldshire has been updated with new high-resolution textures. * The Northshire Vineyards have been burned by Blackrock orcs. Hillsbrad Foothills * Southshore has apparently been invaded by the Forsaken, although it is still occupied by the Humans. Hinterlands * The zone has been updated with new high-resolution textures. Ironforge * Magni Bronzebeard has been replaced by the Council of Three Hammers in the High Seat. Loch Modan * Water level in The Loch has receded, exposing most of the former lakebed. * The path to the Badlands has been blocked by a fissure. Northern Stranglethorn * Tree models have been updated. * A whirlpool now separates this zone from The Cape of Stranglethorn. Redridge Mountains * The Lakeshire bridge has been repaired. * A new Northrend-style tower has been added to Three Corners. Silverpine Forest * The zone has been updated with new high-resolution textures. * Pyrewood Village and the Greymane Wall have been updated to use Gilnean architecture. Pyrewood Village is now connected by a bridge to the shattered gate of the Greymane Wall. * The Forsaken buildings have been updated to the new Northrend-style Forsaken architecture. Stormwind City * The entire city has received a graphic update with new high-resolution textures. Areas formerly clipped have been implemented with the advent of flying in Azeroth. * The Park has been destroyed. * A new park-like green area around the new Stormwind Lake, along with a cemetery, has opened behind the Cathedral of Light. There is now a statue of a paladin, possibly Uther the Lightbringer, in front of the Cathedral. * Fountains in the city now actually contain water. * The Command Center and SI:7 no longer have narrow corridors leading to them, and are now located on a green meadow outside the Old Town. Oddly enough, the locations of the two buildings have been swapped. * The entrance to Stormwind Keep has been revamped, and now features a statue of Varian Wrynn and overlooking balconies. * Dragon claw marks are visible on the two towers at the end of the Valley of Heroes. * The boat that previously connected Stormwind Harbor to Auberdine now goes to Rut'theran Village. * Anduin Wrynn has been updated to use a custom adolescent model. Swamp of Sorrows * A new goblin town with a dock, with no subzone name, has been added to northern Misty Reed Strand. * A new pirate camp has appeared south along the coast. * A new human settlement without a subzone name has been added to the north of the Temple of Atal'Hakkar. Tirisfal Glades * The inaccessible valley west of Deathknell has been replaced with more mountains. (The change, so far, is limited to the world map. Flying over that area shows unfinished terrain.) * The Ruins of Lordaeron have been redesigned with the advent of flying mounts in Azeroth. * Brill has been updated for the new, Northrend-style Forsaken architecture. Wetlands * The river formerly flowing down from Stonewrought Dam has dried. * Menethil Harbor has partially sunk, but the dock remains operational. * A new passage has been opened from Grim Batol eastward, cut off by an invisible wall that changes the zone name to "Twilight Highlands" upon approach. Western Plaguelands * Parts of the zone have been reclaimed from the plague, and are now blooming with green again. * Andorhal has been partially rebuilt, but split into two sections, a human one and a Forsaken one. * Hearthglen has been claimed by the Argent Crusade. Westfall * Sentinel Hill has been reinforced by stone walls. * The Raging Chasm has appeared near the Alexston Farmstead. User Interface * The Wrath of the Lich King login screen has been replaced with that from vanilla WoW, but with the Cataclysm logo. * Zone names displayed when moving between zones are now closer to the top of the screen. * The PvP interface has been updated to support rated battlegrounds. It also allows creating an arena team without visiting an arena master. * The quest UI has been redesigned. If a quest requires killing a specific named NPC, their model is displayed in the quest log. * The talent UI has been changed to display all three talent trees at once. * If Quest items can be looted, they will be displayed with a yellow border in the loot window. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K9kFgI4FqY&feature=player_embedded References ru:Обновление 4.0.0 (недокументированные изменения)